Our Silent Tears
by Denvana
Summary: [DI-GATA DEFENDERS] Collection of short drabbles about the six Defenders.
1. A

Disclaimer: I don't own Di-gata Defenders. Greg Collinson and NELVANA do.

* * *

**A**

* * *

_Adam_

**Abused**

Adam will always remember all the he suffered at Brackus's hands. Ever tear-filled night, every bloody cut and every insult that was hurled towards him. All though he is no longer in Brackus's reach, every time he closes his eyes, he feels the terror of those painful nights come back with full force. This is why Adam will never sleep for longer than couple of hours each night.

* * *

_Kara_**  
**

**Accepting**

Kara would never admit it, but she has never been able to fully accept that she will never walk again. Though, everyone tells her that her boots make no difference to them; they do to her. She will always be different. Always weak. Always unable.

* * *

_Erik_**  
**

**Absorbed**

Erik stared intently at the parts laying across his bed, absently putting them together. That is all he had been doing for the past while; because he knew that he would mess up at everything else. He had been the only one who had failed the small physical test Alnar had administered, the only one who had messed up thecampingexercise they had done last week; and the only one who didn't successfully destroy the practice droid two days ago. Erik couldn't do anything right. So, as a few tears ran down his face, he proceeded to lose himself to his work.**  
**

* * *

_Rion_

**Aggressive**

Rion knew that when he got angry, the more violent side of him would come out. The one that made him lose control to anger and become a servant to his own hate. So, Rion tried his hardest to not get upset; because he feared that one day, this hostility would turn into regret.

* * *

_Melosa_**  
**

**Afraid**

Mel had never feared her wizard powers before. But, ever since that event...A shudder ran though her body. She had beenexperimentingwith the extent of her powers, but had become quickly overwhelmed. She nearly destroyed all of Arboth with the amount of power she unleashed. It was in ruins and some lay, sprawled in their own blood; dead. Erik had been able to restore the land, but not its people. She had killed them. And Mel had never used powers since, because every time, she would see the faces all those who lay motionless; hear the scream of the injured and feel the blood that she had spilled.

* * *

_Seth_

**Ashamed**

Seth had never really paid much attention as to how he looked; but when Kragus had merged with him, that was all he could think about. At times, he couldn't stand the stares that people would give him when the defenders stayed in different towns; the hushed whispers that carried insults between the inhabitants of that area. His friends had told him to ignore them, that it didn't matter what anyone else said. Seth would give a nod of understanding for the time being; but when he would be alone, he would stare at his reflection; trying to find something else, other than the imperfections that his mind soon began to believe. All he could find was freak.

* * *

~Denvana~


	2. B

DISCLAIMER: Greg Collinson and NELVANA own DGD. I do not.

* * *

**B**

* * *

_Adam_

**Believe**

Adam wanted nothing more than to trust his choice to join the defenders. But, he couldn't help the sinking feeling of anticipation. At times, he just waited for the defenders to use him and throw him away; just like so many others had done with him in the past.

* * *

_Kara_

**Betrayed**

Kara had always had complete and utter trust in her brother; willing to put her life in his hands. But, one day...She had broken a device that Erik had worked very hard on. Every morning, when Kara looked in a mirror; she could still see the red mark where Erik's hand had connected with her right cheek. Her faith had been shattered that day with her tears.

* * *

_Erik_

**Bereaved**

Erik hadn't thought once before that he would lose Kara. Every time that thought entered his mind, he would push it away. He let his naive self believe that he and Kara would be together, forever. He didn't want to; and wouldn't, even consider the fact that Kara could die. He wouldn't let her. He would always protect her.

However - sometimes, life doesn't give you the chance.

* * *

_Rion_**  
**

**Blame**

Rion wasn't dense. Heknewthat Tzur's death hadn't been his fault. He had tried to stop the Zads, but was unable to succeed. However, that didn't stop the his conscious from telling him that he should be held responsible. If he had tried harder, he would have saved Tzur. If he wasn't so weak, he would have been able to save Tzur. Rion was to blame. He had killed Tzur.  
**  
**

* * *

_Melosa_**  
**

**Bitterness**

Mel wasn't one to dwell upon the sadder aspects in life. But, one thing had always made her heart clench into a tight ball; and bring an send a feeling of hate through her body. The sole mention of her mother would make her as cold as the ice she fought with. Her mother had always been too busy for her, pushing her into her grandmother's arms. Although she wouldn't tell anyone, she was almost gladthat her mother was gone. At least now, she had a reason to not be with Mel.

* * *

_Seth_**  
**

**Before**

Seth could remember a time; when their parents were still alive; that he thought that the world was actually a good place. That people actually cared. Now, after all that he had seen; the things people would do out of greed, the blood they would spill for sport and the lives they so casually played with...Seth knew that the world was not an innocent place. It was filled with evil and darkness. At times, he yearned to once again be filled with the hope that RaDos was indeed a safe place. But, each time, he would see yet another heart break, yet another body fall and yet another life torn to bits. The hope had been wreaked, one too many times. It was a thing of the past; and would always remain as such.

* * *

NOTES:

For Adam's section, 'Believe'...Well, he was thief, right? So, I don't think he's had it easy at all. There was bound to be people who used him, and I'm going off the idea, that to use him, they would first have to get Adam to trust them so he would do what they wanted.

With Kara's setion 'Betrayed', I know it may seem harsh to think Erik slapped Kara, but in any sibling relationship, there are ups and downs. Although Erik and Kara are very close, I don't assume that they are perfect. So...I think that Erik may hit Kara if his anger pushed him hard enough. I was thinking that Kara might be young when she does this and young children do have wuite the curiosity. Sorry if that was confusing.

For Rion's section 'Blame'; I'm sorry if that part was confusing. I wasn't all that dure on how I should word it. But, basically it is about Rion knowing that he isn't guilty for Tzur's death, but feels like it is his fault anyways.

For Mel's setion 'Bitterness', I remember reading that Greg had said that Mel's mom was too busy with her duties as a defender and her grandmother mostly took care of her. So, Mel had harboured feelings of anger towards her mom.

~Denvana~


	3. C

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Di-gata Defenders. Greg Collinson and NELVANA do.

* * *

**C**

* * *

_Adam_

**Casualty**

That man was the closest thing to a friend Adam had ever had. Said man was a young, 19-year old who raven black hair and brightred eyes. With a good position in Brackus's army and apositive attitude emitting off him; Brackus had thought that it would be a good idea for him to train with Adam. Adam had began to work much harder and was eager to go to his training; for he knew that there was someone who actually wanted him around. He and Adam had shared many good times; despite the disapproving glares of the other soldiers that stood around them. This man was caring and Adam had attached himself to him. A small smile would grace Brackus' lips from time to time after seeming how happy his son was.

Though, all good things came to an end.

The words rung in his ears and his mind didn't want to believe them. He felt his heart come to a stop and the colour drained from his face.

**"He's dead."**

* * *

_Kara_

**Catch**

There was always a catch.

Always.

Kara stomped upon the ground angrily and threw one of her books against the wall. Sure, she should be glad that she was allowed to leave her "training" to go help the defenders, but she had to conceal herself? Who's stupid idea was that?The defenders were her friends...They would understand that she would have to leave again. At the very least, she should be able to talk to Erik, he was her brother. But, no. She was to remain unnoticed; help them and come back.

Muttering quiet curses under her breath, she began to pack the few items she might need.

There was always a catch.

**"Always."**

* * *

_Erik_**  
**

**Careful**

Erik had been careful. He had tried. But, that didn't matter, did it? All that was important was the fact that he messed up again. Yes, maybe those events could have been prevented.

**"You should have been more careful."**

It was simply a small book that had apparently been an important token of generations in a small village. This book had been stolen by a group of thieves and the defenders were asked to retrieve it. Erik had accidentally damaged it and the villagers had not taken it too lightly.  
Erik sighed as he looked at his reflection; fingering a long cut that ran across his left cheek.  
**  
"You should have been more careful."**

The voice was taunting, as if it was mocking him. And mock it did. It brought back memories, of all the other times he had failed. Kara's scream entered into his mind; his eyes turning wide. It was the time when Kara had found his stones lying around and injured herself.  
He still remembered the words that Alnar had told him after Kara's sobs finally died down and she had fallen into a restless slumber.  
**  
"You should have been more careful."**

* * *

_Rion_

**Cruel**

It had started with Bo.

Said RaDosian, had come to defenders' dojo one day, requesting that one of them be present in a trail for a criminal who claimed non-guilty. Rion had volunteered to go out of boredom; and before anyone could object, he ran off to his stormer.

How he wished he didn't.

The man, frail and too skinny to be 27 was barely able to stand. He was shaking, presumably from the cold; since his only clothes were ripped. His brown hair was muddled and his blue eyes were frantic. He had begged with the judge and protested to no end. He said he was innocent and had a family. Two daughters and one son who would be left on their own since his wife had died a couple of months ago. His oldest daughter was eleven, his son was seven and his youngest daughter was only two years old.

Looking upon the audience of the court, Rion spotted three young children standing side by side. They were wearing teared up clothing as well and looked just as thin as their father. The older girl's hair was black and her violet eyes were red, from crying. The boy was a spin-off from his father, his brown eyes filled with desperation and pleading. The youngest girl had brown hair and violet eyes, which were wide and unknowing to the situation going on before her.

Rion felt his heart being torn in two. He wanted to stand up and plead the judge for him to believe the man. Surely, the judge would understand -

**"Guilty."**

* * *

_Melosa_

**Captive**  
_  
_Being a prisoner was one of the worst things Mel had ever experienced. But, she knew that there were worse things than being kidnapped. And that, was being trapped in your own mind. She had never told any of the others, not wanting to rise any unneeded concern.

It was all Nazmul's fault. When her defences were down, he would attack her mind, cutting off her connection to the real world. He would chase her in her own mind; the one place where she was supposed to be safe. But...He demolished all the walls she attempting to build to block him off. He would enter anyway, taking full control. He would taunt her and mock her and she would have no place to run.

**"How does it feel to be captured, Melosa?"**

* * *

_Seth_**  
**

**Commands**

That fateful night, in which they had all lost a fateful friend; each defender had been deep in though - rethinking many thing about themselves and their lives. Seth sat silently in his room, contemplating his actions that night. Did he do something that may have been a direct factor in Kara's...death? Did he somehow seal her fate forever?

He had given the command for the others to attack the Rath Marak; which only lead to the creature becoming stronger than before. Maybe if he listened to Erik, then they could have come up with a more efficient plan. And, to make matters even worse, he had allowed the creature to absorb the powers of the Nova Stone. Nothing on RaDos should be able to withstand it's power without some sort of consequence. And Kara had ended up paying with her life.

Maybe, if he hadn't cast the Nova Stone, then she would be okay. Maybe, she would have been able to handle the energy from the Rath Marak. Then, maybe, she would still be alive.

He should have put more thought into that command. This wasn't some sort of training activity that they got an opportunity to mess up. This was real life, and no one could afford another mistake like that. What if he ended up taking yet another one of his friend's lives? What if he ended up killing them all by one, stupid mistake? He didn't want to be responsible for the deaths of people who had become like family to him.

**"I'll never make that mistake again."**

* * *

NOTES :

Adam -

Notes: Sorry if Brackus seems OOC; but we must remember that he is a kind person. We have proof of that in season two. It is only the greed introduced to him through the Order that corrupted him. Besides that, Brackus told Adam in ep. 24 that he was just trying to Adam the best future he could when Adam angrily accused him of never being around (something like that...).And Brackus doesn't seem like the type of person who hides behind excuses; so I think was telling the truth. So, I do believe he would have attempted to make Adam happy.

Kara -

Notes: This is from...The Notes from Underground? The one where there was a town/village/place underground and Mel brang it up with Kara's help. I don't think she'd hide herself from the defenders if it was her choice. And if you're wondering why she was happy then, but not here...Well, maybe she was happy that she got to see the defenders. Or something like that.

Erik -

Notes: In case it isn't clear, I was talking about the time when Kara hurt her legs and then Erik had to make boots for her.  
If you don't get the rest of it, just say so. I'll try to explain it to you.

Rion -

Notes: Okay, I know Bo isn't the type of person to go to the defenders for no particular reason, but...Let's just pretend he decided that the defenders should do whatever he wanted them to.

Bo: The great Bo gets whatever he wants!  
Me: Shut up Bo.

So, yeah. Or whatever reason you want it to be.

Also, if you think that the judge is being to mean...Well, I don't particularly like him. I'm using the same judge that wouldn't let Erik go when he was arrested. The guy laughed at Mel and Seth after hearing what they had to say about Erik's situation.

*throws random object at judge*

Jerk.

Mel -

Notes: Remember how Wizards have the ability to contact other wizards? That how Nazmul talked to Mel in the Nexus. Also, no, Nazmul hasn't "controlled" Mel's mind. He just enters it and manipulates her. :- Sorry that this one was so short.

...Oh God. One of my sibling's just mistook "Melosa" for "Molasses". -.-'

Seth -

Notes: Greg said before that Seth hadn't cast the Nova Stone, then Kara may have lived. But, he said it it was then that Erik realized the he needed to use the forbidden sigils. So, it was sort of necessary.


	4. D

DISCLAIMER: I don't own DGD, Greg Collinson does. This is fan made and I mae no money from this ~

* * *

**D**

* * *

_Adam_

**Damp**

As a novice in the art of stealing, it was quite believable that the ones he too from could easily track his down to both retrieve their possessions and obtain their retribution. And so, it was also quite understandable when Adam found his way into several different, personal dungeons of the rich, corrupt and angry who lived in the various villages Adam would go to.

As these men had power – and he happened to be practicing an illegal act – Adam quickly learned that the law was no aid and never would be. So, Adam figured that as it had been for the most of his life, he would have to rely on his own skills for survival. During those moments, a glimmer of gratefulness and understanding for his father's actions would shine through.

The world really was a hard, soulless place.

And that thought would be reinforced each time the crack of a whip would resound through the air as hard leather made contact with his back. That seemed to be a favorite tool for many of the eccentric. Yet each was creative to make each session of "taking back what's rightfully mine" stay fresh in Adam's mind as he pondered the extent of possible cruelty. It had taken a while for him to learn that it had no boundaries.  
Adam would eventually learn to be indifferent to these experiences, throwing around insults at his kidnappers and mocking the ones that would do the dirty work as the master stood behind the bars looking smug.

He never bothered with the fact that the ones hurting him were weak and thin, and always trembled at their master's voice. Nor did he let himself be bothered with the fact that there were several other cells near to his. The wistful expression on the face of one particular servant as he escaped when he spared a backward glance, lingered in his mind for only a moment.

As years passed by, the captures became less common as his abilities sharpened and improved. So, far in the future and so much different – better, he would tell himself - from whom he was then, the torture became a blur.

But, there was one factor that always remained in his mind, the one aspect that would puzzle him to no end on some nights.

The floor he had been forced to live on had always been damp with some sort of substance.

It took him some more years to realize what it was.

That blood hadn't been his.

* * *

_Kara_

**Demon**

Kara remembered the times in the past, when she had been younger – times when she could still walk on her own two feet. It had been only a couple years that they had habituated the Dojo, waiting for their parents to return from their battle with the Megalith. They had promised to return, so Kara had no doubt in her mind that they would uphold their word.

Life became a ritual, a patient wait for a battle that was taking longer and longer to end. After the moon would light up its designated spot in the sky, Erik would lead her up to her room after dinner, during which she would clutch her brother's hand tightly because he would protect them from the evils lurching in the shadows which followed their ever step. He would wait patiently outside her room as she got ready for rest and then enter. She would lie down and he pulled the green covers up to her chin. She would sink into the soft mattress and gently close her emerald eyes to the light of her small room. And Erik would ease her off to a peaceful slumber with a story about heroes and villains.

Two people would always come to the rescue of unsuspecting people in danger. A man and a woman would fight together as defenders – just like they would soon be - both too strong to ever be defeated by the inferior evildoers. Both had bright orange hair, the woman having her hair in a similar fashion to her own – at this point Erik would almost sadly finger her hair – and the man had a large build. The stories continued that way for a while.

However, one day, when Erik's longing glances out the window after meeting with Alnar that one morning changed the path the tales would take. Whereas before, the villains would be rather simple, but now they had better skills. That same day, one particular monster – who would begin to frequent the stories more often –a creature Erik had dubbed 'The Demon' had been born.

Said ugly beast had more tentacles than Kara could count at the time, sporting gargantuan red eyes that could suck away joy with a simple glance. The Demon then, quite naturally in her opinion at the time, was black colored and resembled a disfigured shadow that enjoyed stalking his prey by hiding in closets and under the bed. He would lack many features commonly found on RaDosians – such as a nose or ears – but still managed to sense exactly where the next victim lay and where to attack next. But, much to Kara's discomfort, the monster had a mouth which was home to several large fangs that could easily pierce any surface.

She would always shiver when The Demon surfaced in Erik's stories. His words used to be like a lullaby to her ears, yet lately they had left her tense and holding her breath until the last word. But there was always comfort in the fact that the heroes always won. She failed to see how this creature could be an expectation to this rule.

She strongly believed in that mentality until she heard one of the last stories her brother ever told her.

The heroes been defeated, overpowered by the monster who stood above their bodies and gloated in the glory. When questioned why, for Kara couldn't fathom how ones so strong could ever be beat. She had sat up in bed, in shock, staring at her brother with wide eyes. He averted her eyes and answered in a cold voice.

"Sometimes heroes just aren't strong enough."

* * *

_Erik_

**Deception**

Every once in a while he could swear that he heard her laugh reverberate through the room as he made the obvious mistake in the entire RaDos. And he would forget or a moment that it was impossible and smile along as well. At the world in the dimly lit kitchen in the heart of the night would seem a little bit brighter. The weight that would always be pushing down on his shoulders would become slightly lax and he would be able to breathe again without having life whispering taunts in his ears as it so often did from dusk to dawn.

Every once in a while he would catch a glimpse of her orange hair and he would relax again, because if she's here that means she's safe. And he won't have to spend the hours of the days working so hard that he can't think of anything else, because even if lets his mind wander for a single moment there will be no return. He'll plunge into the darkness so fast and this time there'll be no light to be his savior and wrench him away from the monsters that always managed to get too close. He would be fine because he knew that she was only a call away.

As he lies down on his hard bed, piling blankets upon himself because he was too cold these days, he heard her voice float into his mind and drift him away towards his dreams where she was always waiting.

With her green cat-like eyes that sparkled with happiness. With her beautiful, toothy smile that spoke only of a wonderful future. With a power that could make all the Ethos dissipate to a faraway land where they would cause no more harm.

And everything would be okay.

But, a small voice would play softly in the back of his head, always in the background no matter how hard he tried to block it out.

It was all a lie.

* * *

_Rion_

**Darkness**

As Tzur would leave him for rest, Rion would make a habit of watching the shadows of his large home dance against the walls. He didn't know what it was about the absence of light that brought him in so strongly. Its alluring song played in his ears as he would become more mesmerized by each passing moment. He wanted to let go and be consumed by what was promised beyond the welcoming hand of the dark.

For many times in the past and those to come, Rion would find comfort in the dark, thriving in the shady parts of rooms, feeling so much stronger as it almost seemed to wrap around him and give him unimaginable power. This feeling surfaced the most with anger.

He would feel the rage flood his body as the proverbial actions his body would take in the course of this emotion would play out. Clenched teeth. Hardening fists. Narrowed eyes.

It was then that the darkness would come at full force, swarming in from all sides around him. It would the very air he breathed in, filling his lung will such an intoxicating feeling that he just couldn't refuse it. It would cover his eyes and show him images of fantasies in which he could destroy the object of his fury and no one could stop him. It was almost as if would undergo a metamorphosis that was beyond his control, that turned him into a creature that served the dark, an executioner of all those who dare to cross him.

However, Rion knew that it couldn't be true – the dark did no such things.

It was just a coincidence that who had irritated him always turned up dead the next day.

It had to be.

* * *

_Melosa_

**Demented**

Mel believed that the worst thing that could possible happen, was for someone to hate her.

She and her friends had been resting near a village after attending a distress call and in the morning they entered the small, seeming quaint area for some supplies, having nearly exhausted all their resources.

Her wizard powers were just beginning to surface and without any training, they were out of her control. And so, she had been embarrassed when she accidently froze a fruit that an elderly woman had been about to eat.

And she didn't sense a threat in the woman's voice as she softly, and flatly, asked whether or not Mel was a wizard.

A little reluctantly, she answered with an affirmative.

Nothing could have prepared her for what happened next.

The woman began screaming accusations of abandonment by the wizards, of hurt that was faced alone. Being alone as the team had separated to quickly gather what they needed and leave. Mel had steeped back in shock into the arms of a waiting man who had picked up on the alderfly's cues to grab her.

By the time the rest of the team had figured out what the commotion was about, why all the business owners had closed, and begun fighting their way to their friend Mel had already been sloppily tied up and thrown in the centre of rather angry people.

People with stones.

Lots and lots of stones.

As the first couple hit her, she cringed in pain. They had been whipped at her, as if it would release the rage brewing inside this people for some time now.

Right before the other defenders managed to push away the large men keeping them away as the people had their revenge, Mel managed to open her left eye – the right one being swollen – and the last sight before unconsciousness consumed her was a little girl cowering behind her mother, who hand her arm wound back to fling a stone at her.

It was then how wrong her ideology had been. There indeed _was_something worse than being hater.

Being feared.

* * *

_Seth_

**Duty**

In war or in any sort of dispute that involved a group of people, the downfall of the leader usually meant the falling of the rest of the team. That was why the leader had to be strong, had to be unstoppable, because if they lost, so would the rest of the ones said leader was in charge of. And no matter what would happen to him, Seth knew he would never be able to forgive himself if he brought his friends down with him.

As defenders, they are forced to face down the cruelest of criminals, the harshest of conditions and the most difficult of situations. It is their job to make the lives of others better and they have sworn to dedicate their selves for the cause that took their parents away from them. It's no easy task, as even though they work alongside the law, they are not always viewed as such. Given the fact that they all had been isolated from the rest of society, it was no easy task to fit into a world they had only been able to dream about a little while ago, much less knew how to deal with the people inhabiting it.

Still, no matter how hard the people could be, all of the team worked hard to protect them because people depended on them. It was that piece of knowledge that always kept Seth going when he felt that there was nothing more that he could do. Even when his stones were this close to being drained, even when he felt like he was worn out, even when the situation felt hopeless. The others depended on him as well and he couldn't let them all down because he was too weak.

So, for each battle he does his best to push the enemies away, to make sure that the defenders win this fight to ensure they all get though each time they get called out to the frontline. He is responsible for five other lives, for five safe returns, for five mentalities.

Sometimes, it feels like too much, that he can't possibly keep them all safe – especially when one of those members happens to be Adam, who has been pitted against him since day one – and definitely not whilst they fight a war where threats are around every corner.

But, he keeps quiet and shoulders the burden. And hopes beyond hope that he doesn't fail.

Because he is the leader.

* * *

This has not been proofread well. If you find any mistakes, do let me know. Thanks.

~Denvana~


	5. E

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Di-gata Defenders. Greg Collinson and NELVANA do. I make no money from this.

* * *

**E**

* * *

_Adam_

**Evil**

It amused him sometimes.

These five, the defenders, genuinely believed that they knew what they were fighting against, and who they were protecting the people of RaDos from. As far as they were concerned, wrongdoers only hid in elaborate games of what narrowed down to hide-and-seek with no specific roles assigned. They knew there was underhanded business, liars that sang untrue tunes for a living and con men that could take from even those who trusted no one.

To the sworn protectors of their world, criminals were as easy to identify as the moon in the dark blue sky.

But during their training, Alnar and Tzur had conveniently left out the more – harsher (for the lack of a cruder word) criminals. The sadists, the psychopaths, and the whole group of sick-minded people. These men would wear innocent masks by day, convincing everyone around them that they were good and nice. Then, behind those trusting backs, they transformed into creatures of the Dark Realm.

No one else on the team could possibly be prepared to learn that while, yes, they could stop the Order and robbers, along with other petty criminals, there were just some that were too good as their twisted games to be caught.

So he turned a blind eye and kept the gaze of the other's away.

It was better that way.

* * *

_Kara_

**Equal**

Being the youngest of the defenders with an injury that hindered her performance had its moments. The one good thing that came from the accident was her new ability to jump higher heights than she had previously thought possible (then, it had been an accomplishment for her to be able to climb on a chair on her own – now she could jump over _trees_). But, one of the largest disadvantages was one that she loathed greatly. The other defenders _babied _her, especially Erik. Sure, she was grateful that the others cared, but their tight holds as if she would run off, their constant watching when she participated in any sort of activity and presence as a body guard was, well…an injury to her confidence.

Didn't the others think she could take care of herself? That she could fight just as well as they could? Kara was anything _but_a damsel in distress.

Sighing, Kara dropped the rock she had fiddling with as she sat in front of the edge of a cliff (Erik would _flip_if he found her here) and stood at the sins of the sun peaking out. She had to return to camp, as the others would worry is they found her sleeping bag empty when they awoke.

Kara wished that she could prove herself to them, to show that she was at the same skill level and _deserved_to be out in the world with them, as a defender (she had seen the looks the elders of the group shared).

But they never gave her the chance.

* * *

_Erik_

**Explain**

He would often forgot whom he was among when he would begin to speak what the others teasingly labeled "a whole other language", speaking in terms no one knew of and of technological possibilities no one knew was possible. Erik often had to stop and explain the simpler (to him) parts of his thoughts _before _explaining the actual concept. By that time, the one listening had already started to nod off and Erik just dismissed them with a "Never mind." and returned to his work.

Relieved of pretending to understand what Erik had desperately trying to convey as all of it flew above their heads, they would smile and leave.

And there was a small pinch of pain that came to him, but he easily brushed it off. They just didn't comprehend with the difference of knowledge levels – it wasn't their fault.

But that little pinch grew slowly into an angry ball deep inside him as the others ignored him more and more when it was _them_ that asked for his opinion. It was _them _who wanted to know.

Yet, he kept that annoyance at bay, reminding himself that these were his friends, and it wasn't their fault that they didn't get it.

So Erik fumed silently as he was cut of yet again.

* * *

_Rion_

**Ethos**

For as long as Rion could remember, he had been taught that the Ethos were creatures of evil and destruction. They were to be shown no mercy, no kindness because they were incapable of treaties or of any peaceful resolutions.

So, when the destruction of the Pure Stones caused a small opening in the Dark Realm to release three Ethos, Rion didn't think. He attacked.

This was his calling, to protect the people of RaDos from these life-sucking vampires. It didn't matter how one of the smaller Ethos stood to the back, and the larger two growled at Rion from the front.

_Like a family._

But the Ethos were uncaring and, thus, incapable of having a child or family.

They were monsters.

And that was his only thought as he transformed and cut through the largest Ethos, ignoring the sounds from the other two that sounded akin to screams.

_Like they just lost their loved one._

And Rion turned his attention to the next Ethos and started to use his stones to destroy it too, pointedly leaving the lowest threat for last. But, the shortest Ethos jumped forward and took the brunt of Rion's attack, energy sinking into RaDos.

_Like a sacrifice for a dear being._

The last Ethos looked as if in shock, but soon turned to rage. Rion easily over powered it and destroyed it as well, although it attacked with a vengeance to be reckoned with.

As the last of the threat was dissolved, Rion turned around and continued his journey, apathetic to the events that just occurred.

_Like a murderer._

The Ethos were monsters

* * *

_Melosa_

**Envy**

Mel didn't like to consider herself jealous – least of all of her teammates, those that she had grown up with. They had all spent the majority of their lives in each other's presence and there were just some things who couldn't hide from those you live with.

Like how happy Kara was all the time.

Mel honestly could not recall if the young-orange haired girl had always been this content, but suspected she was, for there was none but a select few painful memories which had the youngest of them in a sour mood for an extended time.

_It wasn't fair._

A small part of the Wizard hated the green-eyed girl for her constant aura of pleasure that encompassed her being, for it seemed unattainable for her during the development of her Wizard powers. The fear of being helpless as her abilities took control and played out whatever desire seemed to fuel them at the time was always present in the back of her mind.

Getting sick of her own gloom that accompanied the trepidation, Mel had reached out to the only other female in the group for advice. She was eager to learn what the secret of letting her burdens be and letting go for some most sought after relaxation was.

The answer was so simple, Mel was shocked for a moment, expecting something much more complicated.

And then the slight anger at why she could not grasp such an easy concept came over Mel.

_She should be the happy one._

* * *

_Seth_

**End**

It had been an odd sight, one that none of the defenders could fathom, no matter which perspective they glanced at the thirty-something year old man marching back and forth screaming about the end of the world.

They were on their way to the Spell Zone and Seth had been in deep contemplation of their mission assigned to them by Alnar – to perform the Spell of Binding and lock the Megalith away from doing harm on RaDos.

But, after what they had discovered in the tomb of the supposed immortal king, how this process had been going on longer than they knew. For generations had the same ritual occurred, and for what? The looming danger of the Megalith returning always remained and their parents had paid to keep RaDos safe with their lives.

What was the point if they were just pushing the problem away for another group of defenders to deal with?

Continuing their journey from the temporary stop to investigate the yells of the future doom about to damn them all, Seth fell back into his thoughts.

He made his decision and would tell the others the revised plan once they stopped for the night to rest.

They weren't going to lock away the creature just about every RaDosian feared.

They were going to destroy the Megalith.

Later, as Seth watched said creature open each of its many eyes after throwing him and several of his surroundings back quite some distance, he grimly wondered if the man knew he was right.

Or if the RaDosian would be alive long enough to bask in the glory of a ruined world that Seth had just sentenced all of RaDos to.

* * *

NOTES:

Hello people! How're you all?  
On the topic of this tale, I've noticed that the first chapter consisted of small paragraphs which seemed to grow as time passed. ^.^;  
Because I don't want to defeat the idea I had at the beginning of this story completely, I've limited myself to 100-300 words.

~Denvana~


	6. F

DISCLAIMER: Own Di-gata Defenders, I do not. Own Di-gata Defenders, Greg Collinson and NELVANA do. Own Yoda speech patter, I do not. In awe of it, I am.

EDIT: (Seriously, Celine! Remind me when I make mistakes like this. .)  
DISCLAIMER: The idea for Erik's section, Family, was inspired by CelineDGD. She owns the base idea, I do not.

Heed the warnings, please.

* * *

**F**

* * *

WARNING: Mature themes. Inexplicit malexmale love. Probably not what you think. But if this offends you, please skip Adam's part.

_Adam_

**Friends**

The boy had been almost his own age, muddled chocolate brown hair and black eyes that practically sparkled with ever-bursting happiness. He – Adieen, Adam soon learned – had been wandering the forest Adam stumbled upon. He had been exploring in the dark of the night when he – quite literally – ran into Adam.

Both had hit off immediately, becoming friends almost instantaneously and certainly for a good length of time to come.

Both boys would meet up at an appointed time daily for there on, in the midst of the night and spend the time until dusk following through on ridiculous dares and simply having fun in whatever form their minds could come up with. Adam had been ecstatic – this was the first true friend he had made in the five years after running away.

Life couldn't get any better.

Unfortunately, it could get worse.

Adam certainly hadn't seen it coming. Hadn't noticed the longing stares. Didn't take notice to the way he could light up the younger's face with only his presence.

Adam hadn't known anything until the words tumbled meekly out of Adieen's mouth, of wishes that they could be more than friends because the idea of being cared for was so foreign to a boy who always had no one that he misinterpreted the friendship Adam presented to him.

Adam could almost hear the shattering of the brunet's heart as Adam turned his heel and walked away after hearing the confession.

So, there was no one to explain the wails of a young child as he waited each night for his only friend to come back.

But Adam never spared so much as a second glance.

* * *

_Kara_

**Fate**

Kara had made the mistake of believing that their destinies were already craved out and set in stone – they would train, seal away the Megalith and protect the Realm. There were no other options, no chance to fail and no other ways.

But then everything started to change and the path ahead wasn't as clear as Kara assumed it would always be.

They destroyed the Megalith.

She was cast away in to the Dark Realm.

She was sent to special training.

Memories flooded her very being as pain flowed through her body as she and Erik gripped hands to attempt and stop a monster that brought them back to the guardian of Nazmul.

_"It is in Erik future to face a difficult trial. Destiny dictates it to be so."__  
_  
Those words kept replaying in the background behind the various flashes to her life passing before her eyes as the tears fell down the orange-haired girl's cheeks.

_This _was Erik's destiny.

His fate was decided and done to be destroyed in the protection of the people they had been born to keep safe.

Opening her razor green eyes, Kara made her own choice.

No world was just going to take her brother away.

Screaming above the immense hurt, Kara told her brother one of the last things she would ever say to him – or anyone for that matter.

_"We get to choose our own destinies!"__  
_  
And she had chosen hers.

So she pushed Erik out of harm's way to embrace the new way that she had created herself.

* * *

_Erik_

**Family**

Growing up and living together just brought people together and the defenders were no exception. Having no parents and no one other that Alnar and each other, they all had grown close.

Like a family.

More than simply friends, they had shared so many memories – both pleasant and otherwise and learned each other just about as well as they knew themselves. And even though they weren't perfect – which family really was? – Erik couldn't ask for better people to be around. Of course they all had their moments –

_Kara's accident._

Mel's Wizard powers manifesting themselves.

Kara getting lost for hours so soon after they left the dojo.

Seth merging with Kragus.

Kara killed.

And after Erik could no longer count on his sister being by his side when he turned around, he couldn't bring himself to think of the others as family anymore.

Because if he lost his blood, what was to say he wouldn't lose them too?

* * *

_Rion_

**Formality**

The realization came a little too late for Rion, and he inwardly cursed himself for being so foolish.

Of course his Dark form wouldn't work that well against the stones and spells of others. He should have controlled his anger, should have been able to resist the urges this time. How many times was he going to fall knee-deep into these traps that only succeeded because he continued to allow himself to be blinded by his deafening rage?

But it was a little too late for 'should haves' and useless contemplating of what he could have done to avoid the current predicament he was currently caught in. These ropes wouldn't budge and the people had already sprinkled the supposed 'holy water' upon him.

Gritting his teeth in the anticipation of the pain that exorcism bring, Rion tried to block out the screaming of the priest for the demon to leave his body. The people had long since inserted some sort of drug to keep him quiet and subdued. And as with other times, his mind such a deep blur that Rion could hardly comprehend was going on, Rion gave one last tug at the binds before letting his body relax.

The whole process would be over soon and he'd just have to move on to another town before the people realized he had not been purged of any sort of evil.

It was just another one of those things monsters like him had to go through.

_"And leave your young host's body to return to Dark Realm where your kind belongs…"__  
_

* * *

_Melosa_

**Fake**

Mel loved books. More than anything.

She would spend all her free times surrounded by books, spending hours soaking up all the knowledge she could obtain. If granted permission, Mel would live in the library and read and read until the end of time. With her books, it seemed to Mel that she existed in a timeless universe where nothing but herself and the words that sang a beautiful tune to her ears.

Where the others were eager to leave their make-shift prison, Mel minded least of them all. She had her books, and they were all that she needed to be happy in this world.

She loved the magical world they could open up for her, of wonders and happiness that she dictated to exist in the Realm her mid had created with the aid of her books. There were always sights to see, people to meet and despite how dark the content could become sometimes, there were always brighter aspects for her to focus upon.

Soon enough Mel could well enough say she shared the hunger her teammates had for the outside world, but at least she had something to satisfy herself.

The most disappointing day in Mel's entire life was the day she realized that the vivid pictures of the wondrous world that her books had explained existed only in the lines bound between leather.

* * *

_Seth_

**Fictive**

Once Seth learned to get the hang of it, it had become his unofficial job to go undercover to get confessions, information or whatever else it was that the defenders needed at the moment.

Admittedly, it was hard at first. After living a good portion of one's life away from all others, skills like deception do not come easily. But, with enough practice, Seth had easily gained the ability to pull off a convincing sell of whatever character he needed to play. The lies would smoothly fall through his lips and his face would contort to whichever expression he need to earn the trust of whomsoever he was trying to fool.

It wasn't all his own doing, he always went in under a spell that disguised his physical appearance and changed his voice. They had a couple of different personas and would swap them around in different places to prevent recognition of the pseudo-people or the defender. Also, all the while when he was in the den of who-knew-how-many criminals, his actions were being taped and watch by his fellow teammates from location outside. They would remain relatively silent during the procedure, save for a couple of whispers carrying warnings of potential threats approaching. Erik would drop security to get Seth in and out, and the defenders would stand tense to run intermission if necessary.

As time passed, Seth lies grew more convincing and more genuine. So, Seth almost expected the small doubt that existed between the defenders and himself after he would do some secretive action or solo mission. Almost brushed off the scrutiny for nothing important. Almost ignored the distrust to be temporary and not worth the trouble.

Almost.

_They thought his friendship was as real as his tales._

* * *

~Denvana~


	7. G

Disclaimer: I do not own Di-gata Defenders Greg Collinson and NELVANA do.

* * *

**G**

* * *

_Adam_

**Good**

Adam wouldn't lie – well, actually he _would_– but, if he is being completely honest, it is odd being one of the Defenders.

Adam has spent so long, and still does now, deceiving his way through life. It is not to say he isn't skilled in the art of spells (he could cast with _both _hands, thank you) but his real talent lays in the manipulation of others.

So, he feels it to be understandable when it just doesn't seem right to be fighting alongside those who put their lives on the line to save people they do not know. They are heroes by all respects, and more, ready to give up everything for a world most take for granted.

Him though? He is no hero – a villain would be a better fitting role for him.  
If the defenders are a light that shines upon RaDos, Adam is the shadow – close, but never good enough.

* * *

_Kara_

**Ghost**

At first, Kara is ecstatic. No, she's not _alive_ but this is close enough, almost like she's been given another chance and all is good again.  
Until she runs in the barrier that keeps the souls that inhabit this accursed mountain prisoner in its field.

Kara has never been so disappointed before – so ready to just give up and let go. Of course, those feelings soon leak away to burning rage, because _it's not fair! She wants to be with her brother, not to be stuck in some stupid __mountain!_

Eventually, Kara's able to compose herself, and assures herself that Erik will come for her – he _always _comes.

He will save her.

It's only later, when her brother is _right there _that Kara realizes that for Erik to be with her he would have to remain here, trapped forever like she is, because Erik would never leave her behind when she isn't able to escape with him.

Transparent, green eyes look away from her brother as what _would _have been her heart seems to shatter (why was it that she can never be free of grief?) into pieces.

She will not be the reason he has to sacrifice.

She could not be.

* * *

_Erik_

**Genius**

Yes, the Dojo had protected them and he did understand the reasons for them being separated from the rest of the world.

However, as his face was met once again with a rough fist, Erik becomes increasingly aware of the disadvantages to isolation from society for a long time – like not knowing any of the social laws that are considered common knowledge.

Erik hadn't known that being smart was a bad thing – hadn't known that speaking what the others described as 'techno lingo' was frowned upon.

He hadn't known that it would cause physical pain either.

That was why Erik is currently pushed against a dusty, cold wall as a tall, burly man beats him. Leering voices swam from every direction, and in the dark of the night in this abandoned alley (not to mention the vertigo making the world spin) Erik knew he couldn't depend on help and nor could he identify his tormentors for later justice.

So all he can do is bite his lip to try and stop the tears that came anyway as his possessions were ripped away (his stones and gauntlet were the first things they took).

Next time Erik feels the urge to explain a scientific phenomenon, Erik waits until he was safe with the other defenders, who may tease him now and then but would never hurt him.

He hopes.

* * *

_Rion_

**Gatekeeper**

They try not to think how wrong this is, how this whole situation should be so much more different from what it is as they fight over the control of the opening to the Dark Realm. They came to retrieve Kara who had been drawn in, only to find the guardian of the Ethos standing at the portal, waiting.

They cast their spells towards the blond boy clad in black ("He's Kara's age," as if Erik isn't feeling bad enough), disturbed by the fact that he has no choice but to protect these monsters.

He is a mistake made by the Wizards after the spell to create the Ethos Slayer went wrong (they can see the hatred in those eyes burning towards Mel in those few moments where his will breaks through. "_Your _kind did this to me!") And he hates her for it because every day he loses control and kills innocents. He can't help it and he fights the rising darkness every time, but is always unable to stop it from transforming him into the creature that stabs fear into all RaDosians.

So, the Defenders fight and try to ignore the request to _help _him since he can't stop on his own and he doesn't want to do this and they are the Di-gata Defenders, so surely they can cure him, right?

None of them want this fight so the Defenders aim to make the kill as quick and painless as possible, knowing they cannot risk a fellow Defender and civilians to save one enemy. That doesn't make the action any easier.

This 'Rion' never intended to be a slave to the Ethos.

He never intended to be the worst threat to this Realm that should have been his home.

He ended up being one anyway.

* * *

_Melosa_

**Guess**

Mel loves to read, to learn and to depend on logic. She would spend endless hours in the library, filling her mind with as much information as she could.

Similarly, when she makes decisions, Mel wants to know the situation first and base her opinion of what is known and what is unknown. From there she can narrow down the wide range of possibilities. More research would focus her probable solutions further and further until she is able to isolate a single, perfect option that resolves the problem completely.

However, the main flaw in her way of thinking and decision making is the element of time. It takes much too long for the whole process of searching, learning and assessing and so it is impractical in real life and death situations that depend on a moment's choice.

This is the reason Mel knows she will never make a great leader. While she has the patience, strive to learn and knows much, she simply can_not _make the proper split-second judgments that Seth can. Whenever put on the spot, she attempts to rush the ordeal, drawing up as many facts as she can, weighting the advantages against the consequences …

Under the pressure of a dire situation, with others depending on her (and becoming more doubtful as their impatience grows) interferes with more of her thinking to a point where there are just jumbled thoughts in her head that will never be useful if she can't organize them.

So, her only choice is to blindly leap out unprepared and hope that she doesn't speak falsely.

Because if there was anyone who knows, it is Mel who is well aware that chance is not scientifically correct with the appropriate proof and various supporting evidences.

Particularly not with her.

* * *

_Seth_

**Great**

Their parents are good people, sacrificing themselves for the betterment of RaDos. They are no monsters, no destroyers that these people label them as. These civilians have no idea what they are talking of, no concept of all the Defenders had given up for this land and its people. None of the scornful faces would be here if it hadn't been for the current Defender's parents. Yet, the group of men continues to try and convince him of the supposed evils all his and his friend's parents committed.

The leader of the new Defenders comes to the older Defender's defense, because none of what the locals say is true. It stings when he can only respond with silence to the rebuttal "Did you even _know _them?" because he did not, his father died far too early for Seth to anything more than what Alnar has let slip. Still, it matters little to Seth since he is completely certain that the previous generation of Di-gata Defenders did nothing but good deeds for this Realm. These people are just ungrateful and forgetful of their saviors.

The villagers taunt him with lies about the destruction of Arboth and constant threat of the Megalith being the fault of the Defenders and Seth's annoyance continues to rise until he starts to argue back.

The response is unexpected.

"Poor kid, they've brainwashed him."

"Naive."

"Hope he's nothing like his father."

He angrily leaves the people who continue to spit out insults and personal opinions of their parents' selfless act.

Their parents are good people who died from a noble cause.

Their parents would not have abandoned them for anything less.

* * *

~Denvana~


	8. H

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Di-gata Defenders, Greg Collinson and NELVANA do.

* * *

**H**

* * *

_Adam_

**Haze**

The boy is too young. ("And then we'll be friends, right?" Adam can only nod mutely in response.)

Too inexperienced. ("Thank you for helping me, Mister Adam." The boy smiles up at him and Adam returns it, knowing full well that his aid is useless.)

Too innocent. ("But…isn't stealing wrong?" The others just laugh and Adam forces himself to join the group that he has found the easiest to manipulate.)

He'll never make it.

The task is quite simple at first glance – go into a house and take some valuables.

Except, this is no ordinary house.

Some time ago a large blonde woman came to town which is Adam's home for the month and moved into the most exposed house in the entire area.

Everyone believed Old Lady Willow to be an easy target in the town of criminals until that night when Toothy attempted to take some of her silver.

The bullet was already embedded in the wall of the house facing hers before he got a foot in.

After some more attempts, all meeting the same fate, none of the gangs bothered her again. The woman has uncanny precision and not even the sneakiest of them all could get past her guard.

However, when a scrawny boy of seven shows up one day with bruises to tell why he's not at home, he demands to join the gang Adam is a part of. Leader opted to humor the child and gave him a mission for the initiation.

The boy is eager to please because now he can be one of the big boys and Adam almost stops him because he knows that this is suicide and this kid isn't old enough to know better.

He doesn't though.

The boy never makes it to the front door.

* * *

_Kara_

**Hope**

Kara always knew that Erik would be able to do it.

Ever since her accident, Erik's been working away harder than he ever before. He's promised her that he'll find a way for her to walk again and he's determined not to go back on his word. Not that Kara thinks that he ever would as her brother is most trustworthy person she knows. It shows through the countless days of missed sleep and how he gives up all his free time, along with some training time which Alnar is not too pleased about.

A whole, hard year has passed in which both nearly gave up once and only once because Kara isn't going to let this stop her from living a good life and Erik isn't going to let his little sister down again. But it's all okay now, the depressing days buried in the past and completely worthwhile because Erik has done it.

He has found a way for Kara to walk again.

He must have found a way to cure her burns, or reverse the effect of the spell, Kara thinks. Or maybe he's made a time machine and he'll make sure it never happened in the first place! And he even tells her it'll be even better this time because she'll be able to jump higher and walk faster too. Not only has he brought back the ability for her to walk but he's made improvements too!

Kara has never been happier. She'll finally be able to stand on her own two feet and run around with the ground under her skin.

It takes a lot of willpower to keep the disappointment from showing when Erik presents her new boots.

* * *

_Erik_

**Hurt**

_HurtHurtHurtHurtHurtHurt…_

It's like a chant in his head that won't stop, won't rest, and won't change.

Ever since the accident that took away her ability to walk things became different. Kara – _determined, courageous, happy Kara_ – became moody and dark. The anger, the fright, the sadness are the only emotions evident on her person nowadays. The others fear will never go away _and Erik can't fix this like he can his machines._

Despite the promises of helping her both orange haired siblings know those words are empty and nothing more than the light of a lamp in the place of a fiery Sun.

Some days when Kara refuses to even look at Erik things take and even worse turn. On those days the youngest of the soon-to-be Defenders refuses to make any effort at anything because _what's the point? Like__exercises__will magically cure me?_ The frustration will get to Erik as they sit tensely in Kara's room and he snaps, leading every conversation between them to the accusing fault game in which the atmosphere always tells Erik that he is to blame even though Kara never says that _if the stones hadn't been there, no one would be in danger of them!_

Erik can do nothing more at that point, save for walk away and hope tomorrow will be better.

_It's like a chant in his head that won't stop, won't rest, and won't change._

HurtHurtHurtHurtHurtHurt…

* * *

_Rion_

**Home**

The Dojo is nice and roomy with more than enough for him to live a comfortable life. There are training rooms that are always open for him, a bedroom that is his alone and new friends to stay with. Here he doesn't need to worry about going hungry or cold. Nor is it unsafe, equip with a security system of its own. There is even ample amount of places nearby for him to quickly visit when he wants to be alone.

On top of that, the Dojo is in a good position for the Defenders as any people who need help are easier to reach and is equipped with enough technology for the Defenders to know about distressing situations. He can help more people here than he could back in his old training facility and there is no more long training session for a monster he can finally fight.

He should be grateful.

He should be glad.

The Dojo is more than enough.

But it'll never be home.

* * *

_Melosa_

**Haven**

She knows that it is selfish and wrong for her to be thinking this way, but she can't help it.

She doesn't want to leave the Dojo.

Their home has kept them hidden away from any potential danger and has let them escape the overwhelming responsibility of being a Defender for a while. This is where Mel can spend the night locked up the library, reading until she falls asleep on the table overflowing with open books she could not choose between.

The world out there is a harsh place, one that Mel is in no hurry to explore, unlike the others. The others have no idea what it is that they are stepping into – they have not read the books she has, some depicting horrible creatures that disguised themselves as the common villager. Or what about the one where the woman and man worked together to ruin the lives of childhood enemies? And what of the tale of people being sold to other people who enjoyed having someone call them 'Master'? Sure, most of her ideas of this outside world aren't so dark, and some of the more depressing topics come from fiction works. But the point is that they exist and Mel does not want to walk herself or the others into that sort of danger.

She wants to offer the option of remaining extra vigilant, of increasing security instead of leaving. Surely Alnar can protect them for some time longer, at least until their training is done and they are prepared for all the types of evil out there. But their mentor insists on sending them out anyway and Mel resents him slightly for it, but she says nothing since Alnar knows best.

Even though her mind screams that he is sending them to their deaths.

* * *

_Seth_

**Hero**

"Being a hero isn't about defeating the bad guys or collecting the Pure Stones. It's about doing the right thing."

How long did it take him to realize that?

Longer than he's willing to admit.

When he and the others first embarked on their journey, Seth was still under the delusion that they were some mighty saviors of the Realm, which made those slammed doors in the face hurt even more. What types of heroes were rejected by the people they were trying to protect?

He forgot that they'd been training away from the rest of the world for the majority of their lives. What reason did the people have to trust these supposed Defenders? What had they done to deserve the people's respect and acceptance?

Nothing. He'd done nothing.

He'd just sauntered up to their homes, requesting a place to rest, thinking that the people would be glad to be hosting the Defenders.  
And still, what had he done? What justified his position on this team, as the leader nonetheless?

They'd collected a grand total of two Pure Stones so far, another two still out there somewhere, both which they need to find before it is too late for their planet. And he'd allowed their team to become sidetracked from the main mission, putting off finding the stones earlier in favour of smaller missions. What is right about putting the lives of millions on hold?

He's made too many mistakes on the way here. Expected too much from the title of Defender.

He is no hero.

* * *

Feel free to point out mistakes.

~Denvana~


	9. I

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Di-Gata Defenders. Greg Collinson and NELVANA do.

* * *

I

* * *

_Adam_

**Invent**

The very first lie he's told was at the age of five when he was staring up the figure of a very tall, bald man his dad addressed as 'Brackus'. It's dark and frightening, with the house door wide open, welcoming in the night and the cool breeze. Brackus has done little but walk in and call out a few words that send his parents screaming to the ground with a green light.

He's moved back as far as he could get at his mother's desperate last words, in plain sight but trying to hide all the same. The tall man didn't pay any heed to his attempts to escape, calmly walking over the disappearing figures of a woman and a man who'd tried to keep their child out of Brackus's reach.

"What's your name boy?" The tall man demands, power and strength evident in his voice. The young gray eyed child has nowhere to run, backed against the wall. So he complies.

It takes him a moment to swallow his fears, and one more to pull a name from his memory. A short man, neat hair, too serious.

_Adam._

"Adam."

* * *

_Kara_

**Itch**

The first time she got the feeling, Kara had been overjoyed. After her accident, she couldn't feel her legs any longer, but if there was an itch, then surely she was regaining some senses in them! Maybe that meant she could walk, run and play again…

As her hands reached down instinctively, fingers brushing against metal, Kara mentally rolled her eyes.

She was still wearing her boots! She couldn't scratch her skin with those on.

Sitting on her bed, Kara reached down and took off the boot off of her left leg, fingers posed over the small patch of skin demanding her attention

Running her nails across it, Kara hummed happily in anticipation for the relief to flood through her before she went off and told Erik the wonderful news –

Except she couldn't feel anything.

* * *

_Erik_

**Irreversible **

He doesn't know why he's still doing this. He can't find an answer in his current notes. How's going through his old ones going to give him an idea?

_A chemical reaction is one that is difficult to reverse. _

Erik stops reading for a moment to rub his tired eyes. He's been here since midday and he's slowly growing irritated. With the Icons in their possession, the Dojo becomes a prime target for their enemies. Seth's put Erik in charge of the Defences and while Erik's done all he can with the Dojo, he _knows _that it's not enough. So Erik sighs once again and grudgingly continues.

_There are physical proofs of chemical reactions. These include colour change, light produced..._

Erik almost smiles at the simplicity. During his childhood, Erik hated it. He wanted challenges, problems, an interesting life.

What he wouldn't do now for things to go back to the way they were, Erik thought as he picked up the next sheet.

_Burning paper is an example of a chemical reaction. _

The line gets Erik to freeze for a moment, an unwanted memory of burning flesh flashing into his mind, accompanied with Kara's scream. _She tried to cast Forge Fire_, his mind reminds him. _From the stones - _

And Erik stops himself from going down that line of thought, now of all times. He needs to concentrate on what's going to happen instead of dwell in the past.

Besides, Erik promises himself as he continues through the notes, he'll never leave his stones in her reach for a second time. No spell of his will ever cause any flame, be it red, orange or even white to reach Kara again.

* * *

_Rion_

**Intruder**

It's the small things that remind him.

Things like those group formations Seth, Mel, Erik and Adam know more about than Rion. Things like how they already have a whole history of being Defenders without Rion in it. Things like those moments that remind the others of happier times, of simpler times, of Rion-free times.

Rion doesn't blame the Defenders for excluding him from time to time because he's the new kid, the youngest, the one who wasn't there for the most of it and suddenly appeared to ruin their day of glory.

He doesn't hate them for making him uncomfortable when they meet with old friends who don't acknowledge him (and if they do, it's not as a new Defender), for making him feel like a traitor when he doesn't greet an old enemy with the anger they do.

Nor will he ever. It's not the others Defenders fault, anyway. Rion just doesn't belong.

* * *

_Melosa_

**Ice**

It starts off with a simple trip to the Library in which they are staying, in which Mel is interrupted from her light singing as an unpleasant feeling settles in her stomach.

_Something is wrong. _

Mel is standing inside the pitch black Library, having come to the sounds of quiet sobs.

She's to engrossed in finding her way through the darkness and to the source of the earlier sound that she doesn't hear the steady _drip, drip _falling behind her until a hand covers her mouth and slimly tentacles wrap around her.

Mel tries to fight her way out, but the Ethos holds on tightly, grinning a toothy and hungry smile.

"Well, well," it hisses mockingly. "How nice of you to join us."

Mel stops her struggles to give the Ethos an ugly glare. She's dealt with them before. She knows how to stop them.

So after chanting some words, she manages to send out a sphere of blue light which permanently freezes anything living that it touches. The bubble manages to encases the entire Library, dying off to the sound of two screams. It doesn't sound like an Ethos, which confuses Mel for a moment as she stands to inspect her attacker.

She smirks at the gaping face that serves the Ethos well, ready to call it a victory for her teammates who she can hear in the dead silence of the night waking to the sounds.

That is, until she catches sight of _them. _

In the far corner, a mother, a father, two sons and a daughter, stand frozen in a prison of ice.

_Her_ prison of ice.

* * *

_Seth_

**Instinct**

A low growl and red eyes are the only warning Erik gets before he's slammed into the nearest tree in their temporary camp.

Seth's pins Erik after the pseudo-rocket from Erik's launcher hit him. Kara quickly leaps over and furiously tries to get Seth off her brother. Mel's beside them a moment later, talking and pulling at the same time.

"Seth! Calm down!"

But Seth doesn't hear her because Kragus is yelling too loudly.

Kragus is angry, angrier than on that first day which left him unable to protect Seth properly. The others just didn't understand. Seth could have been injured with that rocket had it not been for Kragus.

So a struggle ensues, with Erik going limp and Mel's moving back to attack. Kragus lets Erik go in favour of responding to the spell directed his way a moment later.

Soon, a small battle begins with an exchange of spells. Erik, Mel and Kara yelling about how they don't want to hurt him, but he needs to _calm down. _

But Kragus won't.

However, in the end, Seth manages to wrestle back control from his guardian and sinks to his knees, breathing heavily as he takes in the situation.

_He almost hurt his team._

Silence hangs thickly in the air as the other Defenders ensure that Seth will not attack them again. Kara's still wary, but they have let down their defences and approach Seth slowly.

"Stop." Seth orders, as he rises, eyes back to their normal shade of gray. Mel's about to say something, but Seth cuts her off. "Stay here. I'll be by the river we passed a while back."

Then, without another word or waiting for a response, Seth leaps off in search of the river.

Kragus is still angry.

* * *

END


End file.
